A Smile Like Yours
by Celestial Angel1
Summary: (*Chapter 9 REPOSTED*) This is the last chapter of this fic everyone! All the loose ends are tied up, so send out one final review for me, k?
1. It Didn't Have To Be This Way. . .

** Okay, here's yet another first for me. I'm writing a Taiora/Mimato! I support both couplings, so I decided I don't write enough of them (I haven't written any yet. . .). This story was going to be a Sorato, but I have written a lot of Soratos, and I have gotten bored of writing them. So here's the best of both worlds. Sorry Sorato/Michi people, I have written at least one of each, and it's only fair! So here's a chapter of this story. I don't plan on continuing this without at least five reviews, so if you REALLY want a second chapter, review this please!!**  
  
~Character ages~  
Tai-21  
Sora-21  
Matt-21  
Mimi-20  
  
A Smile Like Yours  
  
The sun was slowly setting on the horizon in Odaiba. Night was falling upon the quiet streets of the usually busy city. People walked or drove home from work to spend time with their families. A chilly November wind bit into the skin, making people tighten the scarves around their bundled faces. Thanksgiving was coming up, and every family was planning on celebrating with relatives and eating pumpkin pie and turkey. One family, however, was not.  
  
  
Sora Takenouchi, a young woman with fiery red hair and cinnamon colored eyes, stood next to the stove in the apartment she and her boyfriend Michael shared, stirring some soup carefully. She had changed a lot from when she was younger. Her hair was cut very short, and her once youthful and optimistic eyes were now clouded with sorrow. As she walked away from the soup to set the table, Sora tried her best not to cry over the way her life had been for the past nine months.   
  
  
"It didn't have to be this way. . ." Sora said to herself quietly as she sat down in a chair and looked down at the floor miserably. She heard the door open, and instantly leapt into action, busily stirring her soup and tidying up the kitchen. A tall young man with jet black hair and piercing green eyes walked into the kitchen with a bouquet of big red roses. He handed the flowers to Sora and hugged her gently.   
  
  
"I'm sorry sweetheart. I really am." Michael said lovingly. Sora nodded and brought her hand up to her cheekbone, where a black and blue bruise marred her pretty face. She faintly recalled the reason for receiving that punishment. She'd moved the living room around and lost the remote control. To her it was a simple mistake, but to Michael it was a huge error. After screaming about not being able to find it for ten minutes, he'd come to the conclusion that Sora had hidden it from him for some odd reason.   
  
  
"It's okay, Michael. It's okay." Sora responded quietly as she pulled away from him and tended to her soup. Michael sat down at the table and waited for his dinner to be served. Sora sat the steaming pot of soup down on the table and put the ladle in it cautiously, trying to keep the soup from overflowing from the very full dish. The couple began to eat in silence. They really had nothing to talk about, and even if Sora did have something to say, Michael would just put her down about it.  
  
  
"Why haven't I left this hell I call a life?" Sora thought absently, picking at her food quietly. She hated living the way she did, always being afraid of Michael and his horrid temper. He always blamed her for his mistakes, and beat her frequently. She had a range of bruises that were in various stages of healing. Sometimes one of her eyes were blackened, and often times she had cuts on her from her so-called love. But she couldn't leave. He'd told her a million times that if she tried to leave he'd find her and beat her to death. So Sora had no alternative other than to live a life of pain and misery.   
  
  
"Hey Sora. . .where's my case file?" Michael asked later that night as he rifled through some papers on the kitchen counter. Sora felt the little hairs on the back of her neck perk up when Michael asked her about the file. She hadn't moved it or seen it, so she figured he might have left it at the office.  
  
  
"I don't know, hon." Sora replied nonchalantly as she sat down and turned on the television. Before she could change the channel, two hands grabbed her from behind and pulled her roughly over the couch. Struggling to keep her balance, Sora came face to face with Michael, who was seething with anger.  
  
  
"Where did you move the damn file?!?" Michael asked angrily. Sora felt hot tears threaten to fall from her terrified eyes. She hated it when Michael was this way; he was so frightening to her.   
  
  
"Did you forget it at work?" Sora asked timidly, afraid of the inevitable. Michael pondered for a moment, then reached his hand out and backhanded Sora roughly. Sora cried out and looked away from Michael. He grabbed her by her short hair and yanked her head so she was facing him.   
  
  
"I wouldn't forget it at work! That's something someone as stupid as you would do! I'm not stupid, you see, therefore, I couldn't have left it at work. You are dumb enough to lose it in our own apartment! Stupid cow. . ." Michael ranted as he swung again, hitting Sora's shoulder with his fist. Sora cringed with the blow, and tears slid down her face.   
  
  
"Are you crying?" Michael asked condescendingly. Sora shook her head, and Michael grabbed her shoulders roughly and pulled her so her feet barely touched the floor.   
  
  
"You ARE crying. You little baby. You're getting what you deserve! I wouldn't have to hurt you if you weren't so stupid." Michael whispered menacingly. He set his girlfriend back on the floor forcefully and stalked into the kitchen, where he pulled out a beer. He chugged the beverage, tossing the can toward the trash. It landed outside the container.   
  
  
"Get this place cleaned up, then go to the store and buy some more beer and some chips. I'm still thirsty." Michael ordered. Sora nodded and walked into the kitchen as fast as she could. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror and stared sadly. Her face was bruised, and a cut was bleeding from where Michael's ring scraped her face after he smacked her. Sora wiped the blood from her face and began to sob quietly. She cleaned up the kitchen and put on her coat, which was beginning to be too small for her. Taking one last look at her face, Sora turned and walked out of the apartment for the items her "loving" boyfriend had asked for.   
  
  
**That's all you get for now. This is about to turn Taiora, so don't lose hope on me now!! Sora meets someone during the night that may help her get away from the life she's suffering through. And I also want to make it known that this is based on a true to life story. Some things are altered, but not very much. The violence is toned down A LOT. In real life, this was much worse. Everyone look for the second chapter, where things are explained, and more things are revealed. Thanks for reading, and sorry there's NO romance in it yet! I promise there will be a lot in it soon!!** 


	2. Saved. . .

**Here's another chapter to this fic. I'm glad people like it, and I hope you all read and review this chapter too! Like last time, I'm on;y going to continue with five reviews. But enough talking let's get on with this fic!**  
  
A Smile Like Yours  
  
Sora trudged down the streets of Odaiba miserably. She didn't have a car to drive, and Michael would never allow her to get in the driver's side of his car. So she had to walk in the cold night air alone. Shivering, Sora tried to pull her coat around her as she picked up her pace slightly and continued on her way. After about fifteen agonizingly cold minutes, Sora reached the market. Her hands were very cold, and she couldn't feel her toes.   
  
  
"Why is my life the way it is?" Sora asked herself. She spotted a young woman and a young man standing on the inside of the store. For a moment, the cold didn't bother Sora as she watched the happy couple inside. The woman, a petite person who appeared to be in her mid twenties, was helping the young man pick different vegetables. Sora envied the couple. She was jealous of the way the man smiled down on the woman, and how the woman took his hand in hers. Sora wanted that with all her heart. She craved the kind of love she wouldn't get from Michael. She needed someone who would treat her well.   
  
  
"I better get this stuff so Michael's happy." Sora reminded herself as she opened a door and walked softly down the aisles, searching for the items her boyfriend had asked, or rather, demanded. Sora quickly grabbed a six pack of beer and some potato chips and rushed to the counter, her eyes cast to the ground. She couldn't bear to make eye contact with anyone in the store; she felt too ashamed to. The telltale bruises on her face showed the way she lived, and Sora felt that the stares that she received were like judgment. Suddenly she ran into someone, who dropped some of their items. Sora looked up in pure fear, the kind of fear one acquires when they are living in constant danger. A tall young man in his early twenties looked down at her with big brown eyes. His hair was a dark chocolate color, and was slightly bushy. The man almost reminded Sora of Tai Kamiya, a friend of hers who she'd lost contact with over the past few years. The last time she'd seen Tai was at graduation; after that the two went their separate ways.   
  
  
"I'm so sorry. . ." Sora said meekly. The man studied Sora, making her uneasy. He surveyed her bruises and frowned.  
  
  
"It's okay. You know, you look cold. Would you like to wear my coat until he get to your car?" the brunette asked nicely. Sora nodded and took the man's coat, wrapping it around her shivering form.   
  
  
"Thank you very much, but I don't have a car, so I'll just warm up in it before I go outside." Sora replied, making eye contact for the first time with the young man. He reminded her of Tai, but she couldn't be sure.   
  
  
"You're very welcome. My name's Tai. Tai Kamiya. Can I drive you home? It's much too cold for you to be walking." Tai said as he continued to study the young woman in front of him. She looked like hell, and had the bruises to prove it. He saw her mouth drop and her eyes begin to water.   
  
  
"Don't you recognize me? It's Sora!" Sora exclaimed, tears streaming down her face. Tai's eyes widened in shock as he realized that the frail looking mouse-like woman in front of him was his best friend. She'd changed a lot since high school; she wasn't her usual outgoing cheerful self anymore. All that was replaced by a dull look in her once clear eyes.   
  
  
"Oh God, Sora, what happened to you?" Tai asked, concern for his friend evident in his voice.   
  
  
"I'll explain it on the way home. . . " Sora said softly as she paid for her items and walked with Tai out the door of the market.   
  
  
"Why are you so banged up? I mean, what the hell happened to you? You don't look the same at all! You're so. . .so. . ." Tai asked as the couple got into Tai's car and turned on the engine. Tai turned up the heater, and Sora put her hands up to it, rubbing them to create friction.   
  
  
"About nine months ago I met this guy. His name is Michael and he's my age. We met at a club by chance and got to know each other. After a few weeks we moved in together. He seemed so wonderful. After a couple months, however, he started to hit me. I haven't been able to get away since." Sora explained, fresh tears trailing down her cheeks. Tai rubbed his thumb across Sora's face to wipe away the tears. Sora cringed with pain as Tai touched her newest bruise.   
  
  
"This is not going to happen to you anymore. I'm taking you home with me. You can stay in my apartment." Tai stated suddenly, his face red with pent up anger.   
  
  
"I can't leave. He said he'd kill me." Sora whispered as she began to shake with fear. Tai wrapped his arms around Sora carefully. Sora winced, and Tai pulled away.  
  
  
"You're bruised all over, aren't you?" Tai asked. Sora nodded and hung her head in shame. Tai put the car in gear and after finding out Sora's house number, sped toward it angrily.   
  
  
"I am NOT going to let some guy hurt you like this Sora. I care about you too much to stand idly by!" Tai said, his voice showing his sincerity. Sora looked at Tai with relieved eyes as he pulled up along the curb of her building and got out of the car. Sora followed Tai as he charged up to her room and opened the door. He saw Michael rise from the living room couch and turn so he was facing Tai.  
  
  
"Who the hell are you? SORA! WHERE ARE YOU?" Michael asked angrily, his face contorted in anger. Sora peeked out from behind Tai and looked fearfully at Michael.   
  
  
"I'm her friend, and I'm taking her with me. She's not going to be abused by you anymore, you bastard." Tai said darkly, his eyes filled to the brim with rage. Michael looked at Sora with big pleading eyes.   
  
  
"Baby, don't so this. I bought flowers. . .don't they mean anything!?!?" Michael cried, throwing his hands up. Tai led Sora to her bedroom, where he helped her pack her things. Michael followed the two young people, his face showing his fury.  
  
  
"Do you think you can just take away my girlfriend??" Michael yelled, becoming frustrated. Tai turned around and punched Michael hard in the jaw, sending him to the floor. Groaning and holding his face, Michael stood up as Sora walked out of the room, Tai following.   
  
  
"You stay away from her, or I swear I will hunt you down and murder you." Tai threatened. Michael sneered and sat down on the bed hard.   
  
  
"You can have her. And her baby." Michael said, his voice low. Tai looked at Michael in shock, then turned and walked after Sora, who was already on her way to Tai's car.  
  
  
'Baby. . .Sora? How could that happen?' Tai thought as he helped Sora, who was silently loading her possessions into his car. They piled into the vehicle and began the trip to Tai's apartment.   
  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about this baby?" Tai asked quietly. He saw Sora tense slightly and look away.  
  
  
"I'm ashamed, Tai. That's why. It was an accident, I didn't plan on getting pregnant. And you know I couldn't get an abortion, it's not the baby's fault that it was conceived. So now I'm knocked up and have nothing. He's right, I am a stupid cow." Sora explained. Tai suddenly stopped the car and looked straight into Sora's red eyes.   
  
  
"You are not a cow. You are the most wonderful person I have ever known, and just because you're pregnant doesn't make you a bad person. I actually respect you for not killing the baby. You're stronger than you think, all you have to do is find the strength you had when you were in high school. Find that fire that used to light your soul, and you will find yourself." Tai said. Sora was moved by his words. He knew she felt like a whore, and even though she was having a child out of wedlock, Tai didn't think any less of her.   
  
  
"I will, Tai. I just need time." Sora answered, looking out the window and averting Tai's eyes. Tai started driving again, and soon they stopped at a small apartment building. Tai helped Sora out of the car, then grabbed her bags before she could protest. He hauled the luggage up the stairs until he reached a tidy looking white door. He fished for his keys in his pocket, and finally found them, unlocking the door and letting Sora go inside before closing it again.   
  
  
"I'm home!" Tai shouted. A blonde man and a brunette woman turned and looked at Tai and Sora from the couch. The woman instantly cried out and ran to Sora, who smiled a weary smile. The blonde walked over to Tai, his ice blue eyes confused.   
  
  
"Sora, is that you? What in God's name happened to you?" the woman yelled. Before Sora could open her mouth, the blonde cried out.  
  
  
"He's a dean man." He said angrily, making a fist. Tai put a hand on the other man's shoulder and sighed.  
  
  
"Just leave it alone, Matt. It's okay now. Sora's safe. Mimi, would you make some tea for her? She's had a long day." Tai asked. Mimi nodded, her brown eyes understanding.   
  
  
"Let me take your coat." Matt offered. Sora removed her coat, and the other three gasped.   
  
  
  
"You're pregnant!" Mimi yelled, incredulous. Sora smiled and nodded, then walked into the kitchen with Mimi, who was gushing over the mound on Sora's belly.   
  
  
"Let me get this straight. This guy has the balls to get her pregnant, and then beat her? This is too much!" Matt whispered loudly. Tai nodded and walked into the kitchen where Sora sat. Mimi was rushing around the kitchen, boiling water and searching for teabags.   
  
  
"How far along are you, Sora? " Matt asked timidly. Tai and Mimi sat down with four cups of steaming hot water. Sora dipped a teabag in and out of her cup.  
  
  
"About five months. I'm due in March sometime. I don't know exactly when." Sora replied.  
  
  
"When's the last time you saw a doctor?" Tai asked. Mimi swirled her spoon in her cup lazily, her eyes full of concern for her friend.   
  
  
"I haven't seen one yet. Michael said it was pointless." Sora replied quickly.  
  
  
"Then I'll make an appointment for you tomorrow. You should have been going to the doctor regularly." Mimi said. Sora nodded and yawned, stretching her legs and arms slowly.   
  
  
"I think you need some sleep. You sleep in my room tonight, I'll take the floor." Tai offered, rising and helping Sora to her feet. Matt and Mimi walked with the other two until they reached their room.  
  
  
"We're turning in. Good night Tai, goodnight Sora. Welcome home." Matt said, leading Mimi into the room and closing the door.  
  
  
"They've been dating for about a year." Tai explained to Sora, who looked confused.  
  
  
"So you all live here?" Sora asked. Tai nodded as he pushed some clothes off his bed and made room for Sora to sleep.  
  
  
"Then I'll stay just for tonight, and find somewhere else to live tomorrow. I don't want to get in the way." Sora replied.   
  
  
"I don't think so. You stay here at least until you have the baby. Then we'll help you get on your feet." Tai argued as he made a bed on the floor. Sora walked into the bathroom, then emerged later in shorts and a tee shirt, which bulged from the baby inside her. She climbed into bed and pulled the covers up over her gently. Tai turned out the light and curled up on the floor after changing into pajamas.   
  
  
"Goodnight Sora." Tai said quietly. Sora didn't answer; she'd already fallen asleep.  
  
  
**So there's another chapter. Just when you thought Sora's life couldn't suck anymore, we find out she's pregnant by some jerk! Lucky for her Tai has come along, and don't forget to review if you want some really sweet Taiora! There will be a little more Mimato, so don't freak out about them, they'll get covered later on more.** 


	3. A New Day For Sora. . .

** This is the third chapter!! Yay!! Thank you all for reviewing my fic, and I can't believe I got so many after I posted chapter two!! So I sat down, and decided to write chapter three and get it out even quicker!! I need five reviews on this chapter to make a fourth one, so everyone type a little message for me, and I'll hook you up with another chapter. This chapter is going to center around Sora seeing the doctor, and Michael still being in her life, even though she doesn't want him around. And, as promised, some Mimato just for all my Mimato fans out there!! **  
  
  
A Smile Like Yous  
  
  
Matt woke up to the sun streaming in from a slit in the curtains in his room. He looked lazily over at Mimi, who slept soundly by his side. He stroked her thick chestnut hair and sighed inwardly, watching her sleep. He shifted his weight so he was on his side, and wrapped an arm around his love's waist, making her stir and open her big brown eyes. Mimi smiled and kissed Matt tenderly. Matt closed his ice blue eyes and deepened the kiss, rolling Mimi onto his chest and hugging her to him.   
  
  
"We really should be getting up." Mimi whispered between kisses from Matt, who shook his head slowly and moved from her lips to her collarbone.  
  
  
"It's Saturday. . ." Matt mumbled as he kissed up Mimi's neck and made his way back to her lips. Mimi gave him a quick kiss, then got off Matt and left the bed, putting on a long shirt and a pair of boxers.  
  
  
"You know those are my clothes, don't you?" Matt asked. Mimi smiled down at Matt and nodded.   
  
  
"Then you know what Tai and Sora are going to think?" Matt asked again. Mimi nodded again and walked toward the door. Matt shrugged and leaned down to the floor and picked up another pair of shorts and put them on quickly. He met Mimi before she could open the door and snaked his arms around her again, kissing her from behind. Mimi grinned and turned to face her lover.   
  
  
"Put a shirt on, Ishida!" Mimi joked, grinning. Matt frowned softly and pouted like a small child.   
  
  
"I thought you liked it when I didn't wear a shirt!" Matt said, mocking a child. Mimi smacked Matt playfully and opened the door, leading him toward he kitchen.   
  
  
Tai flipped another pancake and frowned when it missed the frying pan. Sora giggled and picked the flapjack up, placing it in a pile with about ten other "casualties".   
  
  
"Dangit!!" Tai said as he poured more batter into the pan.   
  
  
"It's okay Tai. Just don't flip them so much!!" Sora said reassuringly. Tai smirked and turned the pancake carefully, trying not to make a mess since only one side was cooked.   
  
  
"I was trying to impress you with my awesome chef skills!" Tai boasted.   
  
  
"The only thing that's impressive in here is the mess!" Matt said as he and Mimi strolled in, their hands clasped together. The couple sat down at the table with Sora and poured some juice.   
  
  
"Sleep well?" Sora asked Mimi, who grinned.  
  
  
"For the most part, yes." Mimi answered, blushing slightly. Matt also maintained a light redness on his face as Tai sat down at the table with a stack of pancakes suitable for a king.   
  
  
"See? A few minor losses, but in the end, voila!! Kick ass pancakes ala Tai!" Tai said triumphantly. Sora smiled slightly and grabbed four of the cakes, devouring them. Mimi, Matt and Tai could only stare as the food quickly diminished. Sora wiped her face with her napkin and smiled bashfully.   
  
  
"Sorry. . .I was hungry!" Sora said as she poured more juice into her glass. Tai and the others just shook their heads and grabbed some food. In minutes everything was gone, and all that was left was a colossal mess for Tai to clean up.  
  
  
"I'll help you Tai." Sora offered as she got up shakily and made her way over to her friend. Matt stopped Sora and guided her to Mimi.   
  
  
"I'll help Tai, you and Mimi make that doctor appointment." Matt stated. Mimi nodded and led Sora into the living room, where they phoned the hospital. Matt took up a dish towel and stood next to Tai, who was busily washing dishes.   
  
  
"So what are we going to do about all this?" Matt asked, his tone serious. Tai looked up at Matt with genuine confusion.  
  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Tai replied, washing another dish and handing it to Matt, who dried it and put it in the cabinet.   
  
  
"I'm talking about Sora and this jerk who beat her. You know he's going to be out to get her now that she's left him. I would be watching my back if I were you. He prolly really angry, and knowing how dangerous he's been, you don't want to leave Sora alone much, you know?" Matt said, his voice low. Tai turned and looked into the living room where Sora and Mimi were chatting on the couch.   
  
  
"You're right. She's not safe, and neither is her baby. But what can I do?" Tai said, letting the water run out of the sink. He picked up a sponge and scoured the counter top slowly.   
  
  
"Well, I don't know. All I know is that someone needs to be taking care of Sora every day. You, me and Mimi should try and make schedules at work that allows at least one of us to be free so we can stay with her. I just don't want that asshole to find her and hurt her." Matt said.   
  
  
"Neither do I. You know I didn't even recognize her when I ran into her. For goodness sakes, she's my best friend!" Tai commented.   
  
  
"I believe you. But look how much better she has become since you've seen her. I mean, she's looking better and better with every hour she's not with that jerk. Look at her eyes. The dullness I noticed last night is already fading away." Matt stated.   
  
  
"I know. So that settles it. We're going to make it so someone's always here with Sora. No one lets her out of their sight. I don't want to lose her again.' Tai said with determination.   
  
  
"Again?" Matt asked, his eyebrows cocked with confusion. Tai nodded and threw the sponge back into the sink.  
  
  
"I don't want to talk about it right now. Let's just get ready to take her to the doctor." Tai whispered, walking into his room and closing the door.  
  
  
"Sora's appointment is at three, okay Mattie?" Mimi said, going into the bathroom and shutting the door. Matt sat down with Sora and smiled at her. She smiled back and handed the remote over to Matt, who changed the channels in a search for good TV.   
  
  
"So. . ." Sora said, sighing. She felt a little uncomfortable around Matt, and couldn't figure out why.   
  
  
"I'm sorry, you know." Matt said suddenly, making Sora shake.  
  
  
"Sorry? About what?" Sora asked nervously.   
  
  
"All of this. I'm sorry that your life has sucked for the last few months. I'm sorry that you're carrying some moron's baby. And I'm sorry I didn't know sooner." Matt gushed. He'd been feeling remorse for not being there to help his friend since she had come to his place the night before.   
  
  
"It's okay, Matt. It's okay." Sora whispered as she hugged Matt tightly. Matt returned the hug, but suddenly jumped back, an astonished look on his handsome face.  
  
  
"Um, did you punch me?" Matt asked nervously. Sora shook her head and took Matt's hand in hers. She placed his hand on her tummy and watched his eyes grow wide and amazed.  
  
  
"You know, I have never in my life felt something as wondrous as that. It's such a strange feeling!" Matt commented, watching Sora's skin as a tiny little bulge appeared.   
  
  
"Is that a foot or something?" Matt asked. Sora shrugged and watched along with Matt as the baby inside her continued to move.   
  
  
"This is so strange. You know I have thought of having a baby with someone, but I have never thought of what it would be like to actually be able to feel it within someone. I mean, I've never thought of any of my friends being parents. It just never crossed my mind." Matt stumbled.   
  
  
"You'll get used to it. I mean it was weird at first when this little one started moving around, but I adjusted. Wait until you and Mimi get married and have a baby. . ." Sora trailed.   
  
  
"Yea. . ." Matt said, drifting into deep thought. Sora smiled and put a hand on Matt's shoulder.   
  
  
"All done in the shower. Sora you're next." Mimi called as she walked from the bathroom to her room. Sora got up and gathered her clothes for the day and a towel. She walked into the bathroom and wiped the steam from the mirror, looking into her reflection. She was still battered, but had something of a glow in her cheeks she'd never noticed before. Smiling, Sora got into the shower and let the hot water run on her as she shampooed her hair slowly.   
  
  
Michael awoke and scowled at the mess before him. The last thing he remembered was drinking a lot of hard liquor. He sat up on the couch in the living room of his apartment and took a good look around the room. It was a disaster area, bottles and garbage littering the floor. Michael stumbled into the kitchen, searching for Sora.  
  
  
"Sora? Where are you baby? SORA!!!!" Michael started, his voice growing in volume every second. He stopped suddenly as he recalled the previous night.   
  
  
"So the little bitch has left me, huh? Well I don't think so! No one leaves me! NO ONE!!" Michael bellowed as he picked up a picture frame with a photo of the couple smiling in it. He frowned and threw it against the floor hard, smashing it into pieces.   
  
  
"No one leaves me. . .no one." Michael muttered as he walked into his room and slammed the door.   
  
  
Sora laid nervously in a small bed waiting for the doctor to arrive and do her first ultrasound. Tai, Matt and Mimi sat in a row by the window, Mimi bubbling with excitement and the boys shifting in their seats restlessly. A young man in his early thirties walked in and introduced himself as Doctor Shin, the man who'd be performing the ultrasound on Sora.   
  
  
"So, which of you two boys are the father of the baby?" Doctor Shin asked, trying to strike some conversation out of the four quiet adults.   
  
  
"Neither of us, Doctor." Matt said quietly. Doctor Shin raised his eyebrows and continued preparing Sora, rubbing a clear gel on her stomach.   
  
  
"I was in am abusive relationship. These are my friends." Sora added, turning red.   
  
  
"Well, that answers my next question. When was your last ultrasound?" the man asked.   
  
  
"This is my first one." Sora answered. Doctor Shin nodded and put a small device on Sora's belly, moving it around as a picture began to form on the monitor.   
  
  
"This is the baby's foot right. . .there. And there's a hand." Doctor Shin explained, pointing to each fuzzy object with a pointer.   
  
  
"Wow Sora, that's awesome!" Tai exclaimed, smiling at Sora, who gazed at the monitor.  
  
  
"Can you see the gender of the baby, Doctor?" Mimi asked quickly. Doctor Shin tried to position the device so he could determine the sex of Sora's baby and smiled minutes later.   
  
  
"You're having a little boy, Sora." Doctor Shin replied. Matt and Tai grinned, and Mimi squealed in delight.  
  
  
"We have to go shopping for baby things now, Sora! We'll have so much FUN!" Mimi cried joyously. Sora felt emotion rise in her heart as she looked at the baby inside her for the first time. She was having a son, and the very notion of that made her eyes water slightly. Tai looked at Sora and smiled a tiny smile.   
  
  
"Well, that should do it, Miss Takenouchi, I expect to see you in about four weeks." Doctor Shin said as he waved to the departing adults. Sora and the others waved back, then turned and walked out of the hospital.   
  
  
"So have you thought of any names Sora?" Tai asked, opening the car door and helping Sora into the back seat. Tai climbed in beside her and smiled.   
  
  
"Yea, any ideas?" Matt asked. Sora shrugged and cocked her head to the side as she thought about baby names.   
  
  
"Well, I always thought Ryan Sean was a nice name." Sora said.   
  
  
"Spell them differently though. Spell Ryan R-I-A-N, and Sean S-H-A-W-N-N. I think that'd would be awesome!" Mimi cried, turning and looking At Sora.   
  
  
"What do you think, Tai?" Sora asked suddenly, turning to Tai. Tai blushed and looked at his shoes.   
  
  
"Well, I don't know. . .I think Ryan spelled funny is kinda unique." Tai responded.   
  
  
"Then his name is going to be Rian Shawnn Takenouchi!" Sora said happily as the four of them drove down the road toward home.   
  
  
** There will be more Taiora in the coming chapters. Michael is going to find out where Sora is, leaving her in grave danger. And Tai's not going to take this lying down!! Was the Mimato okay? I didn't want to smother everyone with Mimato, so I just did a little opener for ya. There will be some more if you want it, let me know! I need five more reviews for this chapter for a new one, so get moving on the reviewing! AND THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU GUYS!! ** 


	4. The Search For Sora. . .

** Chapter four! Woo hoo! Thanks again for all of the people who have been reviewing! I am really psyched to see some positive feedback about my fic!! But for the record, I don't normally use a thesaurus in my fics, I'm a Freshman in a college English class. So that's why I have an extensive vocabulary at times!! I just use a thesaurus when I find a word to be redundant. Sorry to everyone who was a little shocked/dismayed by Sora's pregnancy. Anyway, here's another instillment of "A Smile Like Yours"!! **  
  
  
A Smile Like Yours  
  
  
Michael stalked into the apartment in a full blown rage. He'd been searching for Sora since that afternoon when he woke up on the couch. Michael grabbed a large vase of wilting flowers and threw it across the room, watching it shatter into dozens of pieces.   
  
  
"She'll be sorry she didn't stay with me. I'll get her. . .soon." Michael growled. He glanced at the clock and pulled a beer out from the refrigerator, chugging it and tossing it toward the trash can. It missed and landed on the floor.   
  
  
"It's too damn late to look for the little whore. . . ." Michael said bitterly as he stomped into his room and slammed the door so hard the pictures on the walls shook.   
  
  
"Tai and Matt sat on the couch watching the ten o'clock news listlessly. Every now and then Tai would glance down at his wristwatch, and then look toward the door. Matt put a hand on Tai's shoulder and smiled.   
  
  
"Dude, don't freak out. Sora's with Mimi. They're fine!" Matt reassured. Tai sighed and turned his attention back to the TV.   
  
  
"We're back!" Mimi called as she and Sora walked through the door a split second later. Tai and Matt got up and took the three big shopping bags from the girls. Sora yawned and walked toward Tai's room sleepily.   
  
  
"I think I'm turning in. All that shopping drained me completely!" Sora said as she went into Tai's room and closed the door.   
  
  
"Well I'm not tired, so I'll show you two what Sora and I bought for the baby!" Mimi grinned as she pulled out small clothing from one of the bags.   
  
  
"That's nice. . ." Tai and Matt chorused as Mimi pulled out item after item. After Mimi showed off baby Rian's entire wardrobe, she grabbed the other bag and began to pull small toys and diapers and a diaper bag from it.   
  
  
"Did you get the kid his own department store Mimi?" Tai asked, astonished.   
  
  
"I hope you don't shop like this for your own kids, hon." Matt added as Mimi pulled out some bottles and dishes for the baby.  
  
  
"Oh you know I'm going to do MUCH more shopping for my little ones. I just couldn't get Sora to buy anything!" Mimi chirped, putting the items back into their bags and setting them beside the coffee table.   
  
  
"So. . .what's in the third bag, Mims?" Tai asked curiously. Mimi smiled and pulled out a little black teddy.   
  
  
"Um, Sora and the baby aren't going to need that. . ." Matt pointed out. Mimi glanced over at Matt and grinned.   
  
  
"Who said it was for Sora?" Mimi whispered, walking into her and Matt's room and motioning for Matt to follow. Matt jumped up and went into his room, shutting the door behind him.   
  
  
"Those two. . ." Tai said quietly as he turned the TV back on and watched the news some more. After seeing the weather about six times, Tai switched off the TV and walked into his room, being careful not to wake Sora up. When he walked in, he noticed Sora was shaking and crying in her sleep.   
  
  
"Sora. . . Sora!" Tai whispered, gently shaking the auburn haired woman. Sora cringed at his touch, and cried out quietly.   
  
  
"No. . .please don't hurt me anymore! I don't love you!" Sora whispered, her eyes closed, tears streaming. Tai wiped the tears from Sora's sleeping face and sat down on the bed beside her.   
  
  
"Of course I love him. . .he saved me. . ." Sora cried again. Tai looked at Sora with a puzzled expression, then shook her again. Sora awoke and grabbed a hold of Tai, hugging him tightly. Tai hugged Sora back and leaned her down so she was laying in bed again.   
  
  
"Tai. . .I was so frightened. I thought he'd taken me away." Sora said groggily. Tai stroked Sora's face with the tips of his fingers, trying to calm her down.   
  
  
"It's okay. No one's going to take you away from here. I won't let them." Tai replied gently. He sat up and arranged his blankets on the floor beside his bed and started to lay down on them when Sora's grabbed his arm.   
  
  
"Stay with me. Please Tai?" Sora begged, still sleepy. Tai nodded and got into the bed with Sora, wrapping one of his arms around her waist softly. He felt a welcome kick from Rian and smiled as he lulled Sora to sleep.   
  
  
Matt opened his eyes as his alarm clock sounded. He groaned and rolled over to switch it off, then got out of bed and walked to the other side of the room, grabbing a towel and some clothes for work. He looked back at Mimi, who slept peacefully in the bed. He noticed the teddy on the floor at the base of the bed and smiled at the memories of the previous night. After a quick shower, Matt dressed and fixed his blonde hair to his normal style **02 style**.   
  
  
"I'm going to work. See you in about eight hours sweetie." Matt whispered in Mimi's ear before he left the room. Mimi nodded in her sleep and shifted her position slightly. Matt kissed Mimi's forehead and walked out the door.   
  
  
"Tai?" Matt called, noticing Tai wasn't in the kitchen like he usually was every morning. He opened the door to Tai and Sora's room and found Tai and Sora sleeping in the bed, Tai's arms protectively around Sora. Matt didn't wake the two up, he knew Tai had the week off for vacation. So he left them to get some well deserved sleep. Matt closed the door to Tai's room, making Sora wake up at the sound. She looked at Tai, who was still sleeping soundly. She brought her hand to Tai's hair, running her fingers through it softly. Tai sighed and continued to sleep.   
  
  
'If only it had been you, Tai. . .if only it had been you.' Sora thought as she kissed Tai's cheek ever so lightly. Tai began to stir, and Sora quickly closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. Tai looked at Sora's calm face and smiled. He moved a strand of hair from her closed eyes and sighed. His breath tickled Sora's face, and she opened her eyes to face Tai's big brown eyes.   
  
  
"Hi. . ." Sora whispered.   
  
  
"Hi. . ." Tai replied, tightening his grip around Sora, but being careful not to hold her too tightly. He felt another kick and smiled. Sora smiled at Tai and rubbed her belly.  
  
  
"Rian says hi too." Sora whispered, beaming. Tai smiled and locked eyes with Sora again, this time, touching her face with his fingers.   
  
  
"Sora. . ." Tai started. Sora looked at Tai sweetly.   
  
  
"Yes?" Sora asked shyly. Tai moved closer to Sora, their noses inches apart. He quickly leaned in and kissed Sora's lips, parting after he did so.  
  
  
"I didn't know how to ask you. . ." Tai stammered, watching for some sort of reaction from Sora. He was overjoyed when Sora kissed him back, this time a little harder. The couple expanded their kiss, welcoming each others' tongues with a newfound passion.   
  
  
"I want to be with you Tai." Sora whispered when the two of them parted from the kiss.   
  
  
"And I want to be with you. . ." Tai responded, kissing Sora's forehead lightly. Sora smiled and kissed Tai's nose, then got out of bed and walked toward the bathroom. Tai also got out of bed and went to the kitchen, where Mimi sat drinking a cup of coffee. Tai poured some cereal into a bowl and rummaged through the fridge for some milk.   
  
  
"Shoot. . .we're out of milk. . ." Tai mumbled as he put the cereal back in the box and put it away.   
  
  
"I know. I'll pick some up after work today. I have to be there in about half an hour. You're so lucky to have a vacation in both summer and winter." Mimi said, putting her cup in the sink.  
  
  
"I know. Well, don't worry about getting the milk. I can take Sora with me to get some groceries this afternoon." Tai offered.   
  
  
"Okay. Sounds like a plan." Mimi said as she put on her coat and waved to Tai before leaving the apartment. Tai sighed and searched the kitchen for a bagel or something to eat for breakfast that wouldn't require milk. Sora walked into the kitchen in a robe with a towel around her shoulers. She smiled at Tai, who smiled back and thrust his hands up in triumph when he found some muffins in the breadbox.  
  
  
"What's that all about?" Sora asked, finding humor in Tai's display of happiness. Tai handed Sora a muffin, which she dug into hungrily.   
  
  
"That's all there is for breakfast. You and I are going to the grocery this afternoon to buy some stuff." Tai stated, taking a bite out of his muffin and chewing it thoughtfully.   
  
  
"Okay, just give me some time to get ready." Sora replied, tossing the muffin wrapper into the trash. Tai finished his breakfast and got into the shower while Sora dried and styled her short hair. Tai emerged later from his shower and put the finishing touched on his bushy hair, then helped Sora into one of his coats she had been borrowing since she was a little too big to wear her other coat. Tai put on his coat and left the apartment with Sora, locking the door behind them.   
  
  
Michael walked through the streets of Odaiba with a mission. He was going to find Sora no matter how long it took him. He slowly made his way down the street to the corner market, where most people shopped for groceries.   
  
  
'I'm sure they'll come around here sometime. Everyone shops here, and someday they'll run out of food. I'll just kinda mill around here until they show their stupid faces.' Michael thought to himself as he sat on a bench outside the market. He didn't have to wait for even a half hour when he spotted a shock of red hair walking into the store. Michael stood up and walked into the store, searching for the redhead he'd seen. He found Sora with Tai in the dairy aisle, and followed them at a distance, keeping out of sight. After the couple paid for their items, Michael left the store behind them, following them all the way back to their apartment. He watched as Tai pulled out a key and opened the door for Sora, and his mouth dropped as he watched Tai and Sora kiss softly before entering the house.   
  
  
'That little whore. . .' Michael thought as he slammed his fist against the wall. Steaming with rage, Michael stalked out of the building toward his home. Upon arrival, Michael sat down and began devising a plan to get Sora back.   
  
  
"I'll just have to watch her. . .find out her every move. And when the time comes BANG! I'll snatch her up and we'll live happily ever after. . ." Michael sneered, a cruel smile crossing his face.   
  
  
** Michael's got a plan, but is it going to work? And if it does, is Tai going to be able to keep Sora safe? Chapter five will come out as soon as I get another five reviews! Thanks again to all of the people who reviewed this so far. It's really encouraging!! Happy Holidays!!! ** 


	5. Stranger In My House. . .

**Holy Shamolie!! So many reviews!!! I'm so excited! I'm soooo sorry I didn't get this out sooner, but I've been really really busy!!!! But here it is, chapter five! And there's so much more to come! I don't know how many chapters this will end up being, but I don't think I'm going to stop writing it, 'cos everyone is SO COOL!! Well, I better stop blabbering and get on with this little ficcie!!**  
  
  
A Smile Like Yours  
  
  
A few weeks had passed, and for Sora and Tai, nothing could go wrong. They had gotten together, and were an adorable couple. Sora's pregnancy was progressing quite well, and she was going to deliver in about two more months. Tai couldn't wait to see the child he'd felt kick him while he slept at night with his love by his side. It seemed nothing bad was going to happen, no one had seen Michael, and no one thought he'd ever come back for Sora, but everyone was dead wrong. It turns out that Michael had been watching Sora's every move. He knew the exact moment she woke up in the morning, the time she napped in the afternoon, and when she fell asleep at night. She memorized Tai, Matt and Mimi's work schedules, and made notes about their work hours. Everywhere Sora went, no matter who she was with, Michael wasn't far behind.   
  
  
"I'm going to get you soon. Count on it Sora. . ." Michael whispered to himself as he hid behind a telephone pole. He watched Matt and Sora walk slowly down the street, and listened to Sora as she laughed at Matt's jokes.   
  
  
"Stupid blonde. . ." Michael sneered bitterly as he walked on down the street, keeping some distance between him and his now ex-girlfriend.   
  
  
"We're home!" Matt called as he and Sora walked into the apartment later, closing the door behind them. Tai and Mimi, who were watching TV on the couch, turned and smiled at their loves.   
  
  
"Thanks for taking me to my appointment, Matt. I really appreciate it." Sora said as she sat down heavily next to Tai, who gave her a peck on the cheek.   
  
  
"How did it go?" Tai asked. Sora grinned, her eyes bright and shining.   
  
  
"The doctor says I look much better than the last time he saw me." Sora said proudly. The doctor was right, Sora did look much better than when she first met her doctor. Her hair was already growing, and her eyes were clear and happy. All her bruises had faded away, along with her frightened nature. She was almost as vibrant and carefree as when she was in school.   
  
  
"That's great!" Mimi and Tai chimed, laughing when they realized that they'd spoken in unison.   
  
  
Night fell on the streets of Odaiba. Windows were darkened as the city began to fall asleep. Michael walked through the apartment building, his hands in his pockets.   
  
  
"Any time now. . .they'll be asleep. And you'll be all alone. I'll have you in no time, you little whore!" Michael whispered to himself as he listened for everyone in Sora's apartment to say goodnight. He grinned evilly as he heard Sora say she was going to stay up a little later. Finally the lights clicked off in the home, and Michael threw his hand up in triumph.   
  
  
"Come out come out wherever you are. . ." Michael said as he knocked on the door softly.   
  
  
Sora heard the knock on the door and opened it slightly. She saw Michael's face, but before she could utter a sound, Michael pulled out a small handgun and pointed it at her.   
  
  
"Wh-what do you want?" Sora whispered, her voice choked with pure fear. Michael grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her out of the door and into the hall.   
  
  
"We're going home. This has gone on long enough. I want you back." Michael said as he dragged Sora out of the building, the gun at her back.   
  
  
"I don't want to go back." Sora spat defiantly. Michael stopped dead in his tracks and turned Sora roughly, pointing the gun at her very swollen tummy.   
  
  
"Do you? Or do you want to come home with me, so you don't lose your precious little one forever!?" Michael hissed, his eyes filled to the brim with rage. Sora felt Rian move within her, then felt two hot tears fall from her eyes as she nodded softly and continued on with Michael toward her old home.   
  
  
Tai couldn't seem to fall asleep. He had been feeling some kind of nagging feeling deep within his mind that something wasn't right. Staring at the ceiling, Tai shivered as a blast of chilly wind blew into his room.   
  
  
"That's funny. . .there's never been a draft in here before. . ." Tai said absently. Mimi burst into the room suddenly, followed by Matt, who was as pale as a sheet.   
  
  
"Where is she Tai???" Mimi yelled. Matt looked into Tai's confused chocolate eyes with worried azure eyes.   
  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tai asked.   
  
  
"Sora. She's gone. The door was left open." Matt said, his voice low. Tai narrowed his eyes and glared at nothing in particular.   
  
  
"I know where she is. That bastard took her." Tai said, his voice displaying his anger. Mimi broke down and started crying into Matt's bare shoulder. Matt nodded at Tai, who was already putting on a shirt.   
  
  
"Let's go. Mimi stay here in case she just went out for some air or something." Tai commanded. Mimi shook her head and grabbed her coat.   
  
  
"I won't stay here. I want to go with you." Mimi said, determined. Tai and Matt gave in, and soon the trio was racing down the empty city streets.   
  
  
"Michael punched Sora again and again in her face, leaving her bruised and bloody. Tears stained her cheeks as she tried to ward off Michael's violent attack.   
  
  
"This is for kissing that jerk. . ." Michael spat as he wound up and smacked Sora hard, knocking her down. Sora tried to get up, but collapsed onto the rug, which was dirtied with her blood from her face and arms.   
  
  
"Please Michael. . .you have to stop." Sora begged through her swollen jaw.   
  
  
"Why? Because you're PREGNANT? Do you think that's an EXCUSE?" Michael bellowed, beating Sora's shoulders with his fists. Sora bawled and tried to fend off Michael's attacks, but gave up.   
  
  
"I'm not going to hurt the baby, Honey. Just you for leaving me and cheating on me, you whore!" Michael yelled. He flopped onto the couch, leaving Sora bloody and bruised on the floor next to him.   
  
  
"This is it Matt stop the car!" Tai called. Matt stopped his car, and the three young people hurried up to Michael's apartment. Tai put his ear to the door and heard the television running inside.   
  
  
"I'm going in now. . .She might be hurt." Tai stated. Matt and Mimi nodded. Mimi backed away as Tai and Matt prepared to break down the door. The two counted to three, then ran at the door, breaking it from its hinges. Michael jumped in shock as the man stalked in, looking for Sora. Mimi walked in behind them, and shrieked when she saw Sora lying in a heap by the kitchen sink.   
  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Michael rasped angrily. Matt and Tai looked at Michael with hate filled eyes and charged, both punching Michael in the eye. Michael stumbled backward, his hands covering his now bruising eyes. Mimi ran to Sora and cradled her in her arms.   
  
  
"I. . .was trying to . . . .get some ice. . ." Sora whispered weakly. Mimi felt tears roll down her cheeks as she grabbed a cold washcloth and wiped the drying blood from her best friends' swollen face.   
  
  
"You son of a. . .HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO HER?!?!" Tai screamed as he and Matt began pummeling Michael. The man looked up at Matt with pleading eyes.   
  
  
"Now do you know how it feels to be in pain?" Matt asked as he punched Michael in the jaw, sending the jerk reeling backward from the force. Tai walked over to Michael and picked him up, shoving him roughly against the wall.   
  
  
"Matt call the police, send an ambulance for Sora. And YOU, you horrible excuse for a human being. . .if I EVER see you again, I will see to it that next time you'll get more than a beating. AND THAT'S A PROMISE!" Tai screamed as he punched Michael. Michael fell to the floor unconscious, and Tai ran to the kitchen where Sora lay on the floor, her head in Mimi's lap. Matt was holding an ice pack to her mouth. When Tai caught sight of Sora, his stomach wrenched. She looked horrible, like she was ten times bigger than her normal size.   
  
  
"My God. . ." Tai whispered as he slumped down next to Sora, who stared at him with vacant eyes. Her pajama were bloody in places on her shoulders where Michael had cut her with his ring he always wore. Blood from her facial wounds was spattered on the blue fabric, making dark dots in various places. One of Sora's eyes was swollen shut, and the other one was slightly open. Her jaw was bruised badly, as were her cheeks and forehead where he had beat her. Tai began to sob as he took one of Sora's bloody hands and stroked it softly.   
  
  
"Hold on Sora. . .the ambulance is coming." Tai and Matt whispered. Mimi continued to cry quietly as she ran her fingers through Sora's messy hair. A paramedics team ran into the room and began loading Sora up onto a gurney and hauling her out into the waiting ambulance. The police squad came next and arrested Michael, who had regained consciousness by that time. Michael walked by Tai and Matt, who delivered twin death glares to him. Michael shrank back in fear and hurried out of the apartment with the officer. Another officer questioned Tai, Matt and Mimi about what had been happening in the past two months to add up to the events that had just occurred, then allowed them to leave for the hospital to see how Sora was doing.   
  
  
**Sooo. . .Michael caught Sora!! And I know it was a terrible thing to do to Sora, but Michael's a severely evil man. But Tai and Matt saved the day! And Tai beat his. . .well, his butt!! Oh! And to clarify some stuff, Michael's not the American Michael. . .sorry about that, I never thought about him, I just named the character! OOPS!! Well, everything should be safe for Sora now, right? MAYBE! You're all going to have to read and review to find out! Oh yea, and she has to have her little one soon too!** 


	6. Takes A Little Time. . .

** Alrighty then, here's chapter six for your reading pleasure!! Thank you all so much for reviewing!! I just wanted to say that this is my first real Taiora, and before I wrote this I was pretty much 100% Sorato, but now I'm kinda split between the two! I love reading all your wonderful comments and input! You guys ROCK!! **  
  
  
A Smile Like Yours  
  
  
Tai slept in a small chair next to Sora's hospital bed, his head cradled in his hands. Matt and Mimi walked in with a couple of suitcases and set them down at the door. Matt looked at Tai and Sora, then drew Mimi next to him, hugging her tightly.   
  
  
It had been two days since Sora was kidnapped and beaten by Michael. She had been admitted to the hospital, where she fell into a coma. Her condition hadn't changed sine then, nor did Tai leave her side during the time she spent in the hospital. When he was awake, he talked to her, holding her bandaged hands in his. Her auburn hair had been pinned up so the doctors could put bandages on Sora's cut up face and shoulders. Her jaw still sported a large black bruise, and her eyes were both bruised badly. A cut on her lip was closed with a butterfly stitch. Under her blankets, her baby continued to thrive inside her.  
  
  
Matt tapped Tai gently. His mahogany eyes opened slowly, and he squinted as sunlight streamed in from the window.   
  
  
"Hey. . ." Matt whispered. Mimi set some flowers down beside Sora's bed, tears welling up in her eyes. She walked over to Matt and snaked her arm around his waist and put her head down on his shoulder.  
  
  
"Hi. . .thanks for bringing some stuff for me and Sora to change into. I'm sure she's going to want to shower and stuff when she wakes up. . ." Tai replied hopefully.   
  
  
"The house is quiet without you two." Mimi commented, not moving from Matt's embrace.   
  
  
"We'll be back when Sora gets well again. . .hopefully soon." Tai stated. Matt and Mimi smiled sad smiles and moved closer to hug Tai. Tai returned his friends' hugs, and felt hot tears threaten to fall from his already bloodshot eyes.   
  
  
"Well, would you two mind staying with Sora while I go to the café? I haven't eaten in a long time." Tai asked. Mimi and Matt ushered Tai out of the room without a word. Matt sat down in the chair Tai had once been asleep in, and Mimi stood over Sora's bed, looking at her friend with sadness.  
  
  
"It didn't have to be this way. . .God Sora, I wish I could have done something!" Mimi said, almost inaudibly. Matt stood up and ran his hands down Mimi's arms and sighed.  
  
  
"There was nothing we could have done. We didn't know Sora was even in danger until Tai brought her home." Matt comforted softly. Mimi nodded and took one of Matt's hands.   
  
  
"She just looks so. . .so helpless." Mimi said, her voice choking on the words. Sora stirred, and Mimi leapt out of Matt's arms. She took Sora's hand and squeezed it gently. Matt looked hopeful as he saw Sora move her other hand slowly.   
  
  
"Come on Sora, come back to us. We miss you." Matt said, trying to encourage his friend somehow.   
  
  
"Your baby needs you now Sor. . .and so does Tai. We all need you! Wake up Sora! Please. . ." Mimi begged. Sora's eyes fluttered open ever so slightly, her cinnamon orbs peeking out from under her eyelids. But sleep overwhelmed her, and she fell back into her coma. Mimi began to sob as Matt lifted her off the floor where she had knelt to speak to her best friend. Mimi clasped her arms around Matt's neck and sobbed into his shirt.  
  
  
"It's okay. She opened her eyes. That's a very good sign." Matt whispered, rubbing Mimi's back and hugging her tightly.   
  
  
"I just. . .I just wish this wasn't happening!" Mimi cried, tears wetting the fabric of Matt's navy blue t-shirt. Tai walked in, and at the sight of Mimi crying on Matt, assumed the worst and ran to Sora's bed.   
  
  
"Is she okay?" Tai asked, terrified to even ask.   
  
  
"She opened her eyes a little bit. But she fell back asleep." Matt replied. Tai slumped into his chair and fought back tears of sadness.   
  
  
"Come on Sora. . .come back to me." Tai whispered to himself.   
  
  
Another day passed, and Sora was beginning to improve. Tai had seen her open her eyes and stare up at him numerous times, but after a couple seconds, she'd fall back asleep. When he held Sora's hand, she squeezed back, a sign to which Tai was overjoyed to feel. Doctor Shin advised Tai to be ready in case Sora was to go into labor. Even though Sora was only about two weeks from being to term, he worried about her delivering early.   
  
  
"Hey Sora, I brought you some more flowers." Tai said as he put a big blue vase of purple iris on the dresser beside her bed. He swept a stray hair from Sora's forehead and smiled when her eyebrows furrowed.   
  
  
"Can you hear me Sora? Squeeze my hand once for yes, twice for no, okay?" Tai asked. He took Sora's hand, and seconds later felt a light squeeze from Sora.   
  
  
"All right!! You can do this, Honey, I know you can. Now, can you try and open your eyes for me Sora?" Tai asked again. He was disappointed when Sora squeezed his hand two times.   
  
  
"Okay. . .can you feel Rian moving at all?" Tai asked. One squeeze.   
  
  
"The doctor says you should be delivering sometime very soon. I hope you're awake when you do, don't you?" Tai asked yet again. One squeeze.   
  
  
"Well, then I'm going to stop asking you a bunch of questions so you can build up strength and wake up." Tai said. He felt Soar squeeze his hand, then watched her smile a very small smile.   
  
  
'You're going to make it, Sora. I know it." Tai thought as he continued to hold his loves hand.   
  
  
Later that night, Tai awoke with a start. Someone was in the hospital room. Slowly, Tai got out of his chair and switched on the light. There stood Sora, pacing around and holding her belly.   
  
  
"Sora!" Tai cried, overjoyed. Sora tried to smile, but found herself in a lot of pain.   
  
  
"I woke up. . .when the contractions. . .started. About two hours ago. . ." Sora panted, still pacing slowly around the floor. Tai helped Sora back into bed and called for a nurse, who ran in quickly.   
  
  
"Oh my Lord, she's awake!!" a sweet looking little brunette nurse cried upon seeing Sora in bed.   
  
  
"And she's having contractions. Can you go find Doctor Shin?" Tai asked. The nurse nodded and hurried out of the room. Tai ran to Sora, who was sweating profusely.   
  
  
"Oh help me Tai. . .it hurts. . ." Sora whispered through clenched teeth. Tai took Sora's hand and tried to get her to breath regularly. Of all the preparations he and Sora had made for the baby, they had forgotten Lamaze.   
  
  
"Just hold on, they'll be here. . ." Tai said, trying to reassure himself and Sora at the same time. Sora moaned as a contraction tore through her. Tai cried out as Sora gripped his hand in hers.   
  
  
"Sora. . . Sora. . .my hand. . ." Tai cried. The contraction subsided, and Sora released Tai's hand, which he cradled.   
  
  
"I'm sorry. . .Tai. . .I feel like. . .I'm being torn apart." Sora wailed. Doctor Shin and the nurse ran in, and Tai was ushered out of the room.   
  
  
"Tai!" Sora screamed. Tai tried to get back in, but found the door locked.   
  
  
"Sora. . ." Tai wimpered as he slumped down onto the white tiled floor.   
  
  
** That's all you get for now. . .HAHAHA! Sorry. . .I just can't help myself! Anyway, go and review this one, pppppllllleeeeeaaaaassssseeeee????? I would really really really appreciate it if I got to fifty reviews before this story ended!! And there's going to be a surprise coming up in the coming chapters. Guess what it is, everyone! I'll bet you guys won't figure it out!! Until next time, see you around!! ** 


	7. Help Me Be Strong. . .

** Wow, thanks for all the nice reviews! Well, Sora's about to have her baby, and Tai has been kicked out of the room. Also, there's going to be a little surprise in this chapter! Well, here we go. . . **  
  
  
A Smile Like Yours  
  
  
Tai sat in the stiff plastic chair restlessly. He'd been waiting out in the hallway for half an hour, and no one had entered or left Sora's room since then. A couple times he heard her cry out, and almost ran back into the room. Doctor Shin walked out of the room and smiled at Tai, who smiled nervously back.   
  
  
"First child?" the doctor asked Tai. Tai shook his head and shifted his gaze to the room.   
  
  
"The baby's not mine." Tai responded.   
  
  
"Well, he might as well be, since you're the one who's been caring for his mother." Doctor Shin stated.   
  
  
"Maybe, but. . .can I go in yet? I don't want to leave Sora alone." Tai started.   
  
  
"Yes, you may go in. Her labor is progressing, and she'll probably be delivering early tomorrow morning." Doctor Shin replied, walking away from Tai, who rushed into the room. The nurse picked up Sora's charts and walked out as Tai burst in, rushing to his love's bedside.   
  
  
"Hey." Sora said weakly. Tai took one of her hands and smiled at her lovingly.   
  
  
"Hey. . .how you feeling?" Tai asked timidly.   
  
  
"I feel like someone ripped me in half about six times. It hurts so much, and I can't have any drugs yet because I'm only at three centimeters. I have to wait until I'm at six at the least." Sora said, her eyes filled with sleep.   
  
  
"But all in all you're okay, right?" Tai asked again. Sora nodded and patted her stomach. Tai touched the mound on Sora's belly and felt a kick from Rian.   
  
  
"Well, at least we know he's doing okay in there, huh?" Tai said, distracted by the movement of the child within Sora.   
  
  
"Yea, it's very comforting to know he's moving around." Sora said softly. She smiled at Tai with her rusty eyes, clasping his hand tighter in hers.   
  
  
"Sora, you know there's something I have to tell you. . . I guess this is as good a time as any." Tai started. He was interrupted by the monitor that was checking the baby's heart rate. Doctor Shin rushed in with two nurses.   
  
  
"What's going on?!" Tai asked, his voice trembling.   
  
  
"Get the OR ready. Miss Takenouchi, your baby's heart rate dropped very quickly, and we're going to assume that the umbilical cord is wrapped around his neck. We have to perform a cesarean on you." The doctor explained as they began to wheel Sora out of the room toward the operating room.   
  
  
"Tai! Don't leave me!" Sora pleaded. Tai grabbed some scrubs from a nurse and threw them on quickly as the doctor wheeled Sora quickly to the operating room. On the way to Sora, Tai ran into Mimi and Matt.   
  
  
"What's wrong?" Matt asked, his cornflower eyes big and concerned. Mimi gasped as Tai explained what was happening.   
  
  
"We'll be waiting for news Tai. Keep us posted, okay?" Matt stated, shoving Tai toward the doorway to the OR.   
  
  
"Good luck Tai!" Mimi called as Tai sprinted through the doors. Matt and Mimi sat down in the waiting room.   
  
  
"In all this excitement, we couldn't tell them our news." Mimi whispered, glancing down at the little diamond ring perched on her finger. Matt smiled a small smile and took her hand in his.   
  
  
"They'll still be surprised after Rian is born safely, don't worry." Matt said as he watched the clock tick away slowly.   
  
  
Tai stood next to Sora, holding her hand in his. Sora looked around, asking Tai what was going on.   
  
  
"Hold on Sora. They're going to start soon. Just think about holding Rian." Tai said, trying to keep Sora from worrying too much about her baby.   
  
  
"I love you Tai. . ." Sora whispered.   
  
  
"I love you too Sora. . ." Tai replied.   
  
  
"Okay, Miss Takenouchi, you're going to feel a little pressure." Doctor Shin stated as he took the scalpel and began to cut through Sora's skin on her stomach.   
  
  
** I know I know. . .ANOTHER cliffhanger! I'll bet you're all sitting at your seats fuming right now!! Sorry! I know you just want to see Sora have her baby. And I'm sure some of you were psyched to see Matt and Mimi engaged, right!? But you know, Tai didn't get to say something to Sora that he might have wanted to say earlier, so everyone better send out the reviews to get an eighth chapter on this, alright? Lata! ** 


	8. Just Call Me Mom. . .

** Chapter eight, right here for your reading pleasure. Now right now we left off with Sora and Tai having Rian by cesarean. Matt and Mimi have gotten engaged, but haven't told Tai or Sora at this time. But what happened with Michael? Did he go to jail? I mean seriously! Find out in this next installment of this fic, okay? And don't forget to review!! **  
  
  
A Smile Like Yours  
  
  
Sora felt the slightest pressure as Doctor Shin sliced into her belly carefully. All she could hear was machines beeping and nurses calling out orders. She felt Tai grasp at her hand, and looked up at him. He was as pale as a sheet, and had a stunned look on his youthful face.  
  
  
"What's wrong?" Sora managed to say. Tai looked down at her, stumbling on some words.   
  
  
"There's. . .oh my gosh. . .so much . . . .so much. . .blood. . ." Tai stammered, his dark eyes rolling.   
  
  
"Miss Takenouchi, you're going to feel some more pressure as we break the water." Doctor Shin announced. He broke Sora's water, and Tai fell to the ground, unconscious. Sora looked frantically at Tai, who was in a heap on the floor.   
  
  
"Is he okay?" Sora cried. A nurse rushed over to Tai and leaned him up against the wall beside Sora's bed.  
  
  
"He's fainted, that's all." The nurse replied, returning to her work with the doctor. Sora turned her attention back to her c-section.   
  
  
"Okay Sora, I'm going to lift the baby out now. There's going to be a little bit of pressure, but you can handle it, I'm sure." Doctor Shin instructed as he reached into Sora's stomach and began to pull Rian out of her. Sora felt the doctor's hands pulling at something within her, and seconds later felt an emptiness inside her as Doctor Shin pulled Rian out of her.   
  
  
"It's a boy!" Doctor Shin proclaimed, holding a crying child up so Sora could see him before they took him away.   
  
  
"Where are you taking my baby?" Sora asked weakly.   
  
  
"We're just taking him to the nursery to clean him up and make sure he's okay. We'll bring him to you after you're out of the OR, Miss." A nurse said as she wheeled Rian out of the OR in a plastic bassinet. Tai shook his head and got up slowly, rubbing a sore spot where he hit the floor.   
  
  
"What's happening?" Tai asked, watching the suction machine as blood spurted into it. Sora looked over at the machine and gasped lightly.   
  
  
"I'm bleeding out. . ." Sora whispered. Tai looked at Sora with confusion written on her face.   
  
  
"Bleeding out? You mean you're. . .bleeding to death?" Tai cried. Doctor Shin moved quickly, grabbing some tools.   
  
  
"Prepare for emergency Hysterectomy." Doctor Shin said sadly. Sora and Tai cried out in shock.   
  
  
"NO! Why?" Tai asked. He ran a hand through his dark hair in frustration.   
  
  
"Her uterus isn't firming up, and the bleeding isn't stopping. I have to do this." Doctor Shin argued.   
  
  
"Give her thirty more seconds. . .please. . ." Tai begged, looking down at Sora, who was bawling hysterically.   
  
  
"Alright. . . thirty seconds. But I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Doctor Shin ordered. Tai looked down at Sora, who smiled softly. Tai kissed her forehead quickly and ran out of the room.   
  
  
Matt and Mimi sat in the delivery room in silence, watching the minutes roll by.   
Suddenly Tai burst into the room, making Mimi jump.   
  
  
"Is everything okay?" Matt asked. Tai puffed for a moment, trying to find his breath.   
  
  
"Rian's fine. Sora might have to have a hysterectomy. The doctor is giving her about a minute before he operates." Tai explained. Mimi grew pale as Matt hugged onto her tightly.   
  
  
"Oh my God. . ." Mimi whispered, bringing her hand to her mouth in shock. Tai looked at Mimi's ring finger and smiled happily.   
  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" Tai asked, still upset, but happy at the same time. Matt and Mimi nodded, holding each other close.   
  
  
"Yea. We're getting married!" Matt cried happily. Tai hugged the couple, but parted from them as Doctor Shin walked out of the OR.   
  
  
"Is she okay?" Tai asked. Doctor Shin looked at Tai with piercing blue eyes.   
  
  
"She's going to be okay." Doctor Shin replied.   
  
  
"Did she have to. . ." Tai asked, growing timid.   
  
  
"No. She'll be in her room in about ten minutes. We'll bring her son to you, if you don'tmind." Doctor Shin said. Tai nodded and watched the doctor walk into the nursery, emerging later with a heavily bundled baby. He handed Tai the small blue bundle and smiled as Tai, Matt and Mimi looked down on it, grins plastered on their faces.   
  
  
"He's so tiny. . ." Mimi choked out, tears welling in her eyes. Matt took her hand and felt a lump in his throat as he fought back tears of joy. Tai cradled the baby boy in his arms, looking at every detail of him. Rian strongly resembled Michael with his dark hair and big green eyes that stared curiously at Tai. His eyes were shaped like Sora's, and he also held a few of her facial features, such as her nose and her mouth.   
  
  
"Hi Rian. Welcome to the world." Tai whispered. Sure, it sounded corny, but Tao couldn't find the words to say other than what he had said. Rian yawned and smiled before settling off to sleep. Tai smiled at Rian, then walked with him and his friends toward Sora's room, where he'd wait for her to return.   
  
  
** Soooo. . .what did you think? You like? I hope so! Now there's going to be a couple more chapters, so don't leave me yet! We have to get Matt and Mimi married, and we also have to find out where the heck Michael is! And what about Tai and Sora? Is Tai going to tell her the thing he was going to say before all this happened? Or is he going to lose his nerve? Read and review to find out, everyone!! ** 


	9. I Couldn't Be Happier. . .

** A ninth chapter for all of the cool people out there who read (and reviewed) my fic so far! I'm so glad you all like it so far, and I hope you keep reading and reviewing this fic! Anyway. . . **  
  
  
A Smile Like Yours  
  
  
Sora opened her eyes and looked around groggily. The last thing she remembered was being prepared for a Hysterectomy. She tried to sit up, but a little pain in her stomach forced her to lie back down in her bed.   
  
  
"Hi. . . " Tai said quietly, holding Rian in his arms. He had been waiting for Sora to wake up for almost an hour, and seeing her awake relieved him more than anything. Sora smiled softly at Tai, then yawned.   
  
  
"Hey. How is he?" Sora asked. Tai got up and walked from his chair to Sora's bed, her son in his arms carefully. Sora grinned as Tai laid the tiny newborn in her arms.  
  
  
"He's perfect. Ten fingers and ten toes. He's a beautiful child Sora." Tai replied, watching as Sora gazed lovingly at her baby for the first time.   
  
  
"He has a lot of Michael's features. . .he looks just like him." Sora whispered, touching Rian's tiny hand with her finger.   
  
  
"He may have Michael's looks, but he has a smile like yours." Tai commented quietly, looking into Sora's eyes as he spoke. Sora smiled and kissed her son on the forehead. Rian moved around a little and opened his eyes, looking at Sora carefully.   
  
  
"Hi baby. . ." Sora whispered, her voice choked with emotion. Tai took one of Sora's hands and sat down next to her bed. Matt and Mimi walked in after a couple minutes with flowers and gifts for the baby.   
  
  
"Hey Sora, how are you feeling?" Mimi asked as she hugged Sora gently. Matt patted Tai on the back and smiled at him.   
  
  
"Congratulations, man. You're going to make a great father to him." Matt told Tai quietly. Tai looked at Matt strangely and glanced at Mimi and Sora, who were gazing at Rian.   
  
  
"How do you know that? I mean, do you think Sora and I could last that long?" Tai asked.   
  
  
"Tai, if there's only one thing in the world I know, it's that you two were made for each other. Trust me, I see the way you care for her, and I notice the look in both your eyes when you're together. You're going to make it. And you're going to raise a beautiful family." Matt replied honestly. Tai nodded his head and looked back at the only person in the world he'd ever felt anything for.   
  
  
"I think you're right, Matt." Tai whispered as he and his best friend walked back to the bed and talked with the girls.   
  
  
"Mimi showed me the ring, Matt. I think that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!" Sora said. Matt hugged onto Mimi and snuck a quick kiss in.  
  
  
"Well, we'd stay longer, but we have a date tonight. Congratulations Sora, Rian's a doll. We'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Mimi chirped as she and Matt grabbed their jackets and walked out of the room, leaving Tai and Sora alone. Rian began to cry, and Tai handed a bottle to Sora, who fed it to Rian.   
  
  
"He's wonderful, Sora. He really is." Tai said.   
  
  
"I still can't believe this is happening. I always knew how this would come out, but I never imagined the love I have for him. I haven't even held him in my arms for ten minutes, and I'm already in love." Sora replied, touching Rian's face.   
  
  
"Sora, there's something I need to tell you." Tai said suddenly. Sora looked up at Tai, her face beaming with happiness.   
  
  
"Is something wrong?" Sora asked, her happy attitude faltering. Tai shook his head and looked into her eyes.   
  
  
"I was going to tell you this earlier, but we had an important delivery to tend to. Now that everything's okay, and you're recovering, I can talk to you. I don't quite know how to say this, I was never too good at saying what I felt inside, so bear with me. Sora, the night I found you, I took you into my home as a friend. But over time, I grew to love you. And every day that has passed has made me love you more and more. At this point in time, I can't see me loving anyone but you. And I want to make it so that I never love anyone but you for the rest of my life. What I'm trying to say is. . .would you consider marrying me someday?" Tai asked. Sora felt tears of happiness spill out of her eyes as she nodded and hugged Tai happily.   
  
  
"I never knew my life could be so horrid at first, then turn out so good. I used to think that my life would consist of bruises and beatings forever. But you came and took me away. You saved me, and you saved my son. I could never thank you enough for what you've done in my life. You've taught me to love again. You helped me find the woman I used to be when I thought she was gone forever. You brought me back from a seemingly dead end road, and I love you for it. I love you more than anything in the world, Tai. I hope you know that. And I do want to marry you. With all my heart. There is no other person in this world I would want to raise my son and all my future children with than you, Tai Kamiya." Sora said, her tears melting away as she spoke. Tai moved closer to Sora and kissed her lips gently. Sora kissed back, slipping her tongue into Tai's mouth. Tai welcomed this, and expanded the kiss even more.   
  
  
"I love you Sora." Tai whispered. Sora handed Rian to Tai, who placed him in his bassinet.   
  
  
"I love you too Tai." Sora answered as they met again in a light kiss.   
  
  
** Three Months Later **  
  
  
Tai stood next to Matt as he waited nervously for Mimi to join him at the altar on their wedding day. Matt wiped his forehead with his sleeve nervously. Tai grinned and patted Matt on the back.   
  
  
"Matt, it's okay. It's just Mimi. You know, the girl you've been with all this time?" Tai joked. Matt sighed and looked Tai in the eyes.   
  
  
"You wait until you and Sora set a date. Wait until you're the one standing in front of everyone hoping that the love of your life didn't change her mind or something. Just wait, Tai." Matt said quietly, watching for Mimi nervously. Tai looked back at Sora, who was sitting in one of the pews, Rian in her arms. She smiled sweetly at Tai, who smiled back happily. Suddenly, the music struck a chord, and Mimi began walking down the aisle.   
  
  
"Here we go Matt. . .this is it. The end of your life as you know it." Tai whispered as Mimi took her place beside Matt, looking into his crystal blue eyes lovingly.   
  
  
"Ready?" Matt asked, looking at Mimi, trying to memorize everything about her.   
  
  
"I'm more than ready." Mimi replied as they turned and began reciting their vows.   
  
  
** Six Months Later **  
  
  
Sora's mother held nine month old Rian in her arms as Sora and Tai got married at long last. Mimi and Matt, the Maid of Honor and the Best Man, grinned and walked down the aisle arm in arm as the wedding party left the church. Tai and Sora stopped before they left the church and took Rian with them to present to the people as their family. Tai had adopted Rian a week before the wedding. Michael signed all the papers from his prison cell while he continued to serve his five year sentence for assault and battery charges.   
  
  
"Can you believe this is happening?" Sora asked as the couple and their son got into a black limo and drove off toward the reception.   
  
  
"I never thought I would be so fortunate." Tai whispered, kissing Sora on the lips. Rian cooed and bounced on Sora's lap gleefully. Tai and Sora smiled at the baby, then continued to kiss passionately. Suddenly the phone in the limo rang, and Sora picked it up.   
  
  
"Hello? Mimi? Oh my gosh, are you serious? That's great! Okay, I'll tell him. That's so wonderful!" Sora cried, hanging up the phone.   
  
  
"What's wonderful?" Tai asked.  
  
  
"Mimi and Matt are pregnant!" Sora cried. Tai smiled his trademark goofy smile and looked at his wife happily.   
  
  
"Everything's ending so right." Tai said "Nothing could make me happier."  
  
  
"Not even news about you having your own baby soon?" Sora asked quietly. Tai looked at Sora in shock.  
  
  
"You sure?" Tai asked, unbelieving. Sora nodded.   
  
  
"More than sure. I love you Tai." Sora whispered, locking her eyes with his. Tai touched Sora's chin with his fingertips and leaned in closer, meeting her in a sweet kiss.   
  
  
**That's it for all of you! The end! So, I don't know if this is a good place to end this fic, but I'm going to end it here anyway. I'm busy working on my newest fic, "War Torn". All of you who read and reviewed this story should read that one too, 'cos it's Taiora/Mimato also! So what are you waiting for? Read!!** 


End file.
